1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent dispersal devices and more particularly pertains to a new scent dispersal device for selectively dispensing doe scent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispersal devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,762 describes a device that may be programmed for selectively emitting a scent stored within. Another type of scent dispersal device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,763 that releases scent on a timed basis. U.S. application Ser. No. 2003/0020185 describes a scent dispenser that includes a fan for better dispersal of a scent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be actuated remotely to disperse an animal scent, and in particular, doe scent. By being able to remotely control the dispensing device, the user of the device may mount it once within a tree and open it from a remote location only when the hunter is actively hunting. The hunter may use this technique over several days to train male deer to train the male deer to come during certain times to the area being hunted.